


De atractivos y propuestas

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Light Romance, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Un Phichit pícaro, Yeah Crackship, más que Chris
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Phichit se dejará llevar, sin poner nombre a su sentir, aún es demasiado pronto para ello. Se dejará envolver por el candor que provocaron unas fotografías en él. Y si a Chris la fortuna le sonríe le espera más de un triunfo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por esta última. La imagen pertenece a su creador. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Muy posible OoC. Tal vez, falta de coherencia. Intento (fallido) de romance.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**De atractivos y propuestas** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Caminan en grupo rumbo al hotel, cada cual en parejas. A Chris no le molesta, Victor acaparando a Yuuri ya es habitual y el vándalo con Otabek tiene que comenzar a cultivar su amistad, él se muestra curioso cómo llegaron a tal punto pero no es algo que pueda saber, de momento. Sus ojos se dirigen entonces a su acompañante.

Phichit Chulanont está concentrado en Yuuri Katsuki.

On, vaya. —¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que miras a Yuuri?

—Es mi amigo—. Y lo mira directamente al decirlo.

—No cuestione la naturaleza de su relación. —Los ojos de Chulanont se oscurecen más al anochecer. —Puedo entenderlo su candidez sensual se ha vuelto más erótica.

Pichit está de acuerdo, desde la llegada de Victor a su vida, Yuuri ha redescubierto muchas cosas de sí que temía enfrentar.

—Bueno, tú eres más sensual y tampoco nada me impide admirarte—. Ese jovenzuelo le está sonriendo todo cándido.

Giacometti ríe, saboreando la picardía del tailandés, esos jóvenes de ahora que no se contienen en mostrar su interés.

—Touché.

La fría Barcelona se siente más cálida dada la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Caminar en silencio también resulta agradable. Christophe halla una nueva perspectiva, en Phichit desde luego. Hay algo de comodidad y complacencia en el ambiente en el grupo, es casi nuevo y le gusta.

Con su arribo al hotel, Otabek y Yuri se separan, Chris y Phichit comparten el elevador con Victor y Yuri, se quedan en pisos contiguos.

Phicht observa de reojo a Chris, su fuerte atractivo que sabe muy bien utilizar, le llama en cierta forma; no sabe decir el motivo, puede que sea la envidia de ver la felicidad de Yuuri, su crecimiento hasta el momento, o ese despertar de un candor en su interior después de haber visto las fotografías del Banquete. No quiere ponerle nombre, es demasiado pronto, solamente desea dejarse llevar, por esta vez, ver qué le depararán sus acciones.

Tomado por sorpresa Christophe se encuentra a la altura de Phichit, sus grandes y oscuros ojos le observan fijamente, parecen tragarlo a la vez que buscan dentro de él. Chris hace lo propio curioso, y por qué no, atraído por la travesura en ellos.

—Deberían besarse para romper la tensión…

—¡Victor!—. El golpe que Yuuri suelta al impertinente ruso debió doler.

Phichit se acerca a su rostro y deposita un suave beso en la comisura de su boca y apenas separando sus labios, como una caricia, hace un camino a su oído.

—Tu sensualidad en el Banquete me cautivo, muéstrame más de ella en el próximo, Christophe—. El soplido final le eriza la piel.

Chulanont lo suelta y le da un guiño antes de voltear a ver a Victor. Las puertas del elevador se abren, el piso del tailandés ha llegado. Este camina en retroceso hasta detenerse con un pie afuera.

—Algunos no somos tan impacientes y mucho menos necesitamos de una gran audiencia, Victor. —Entonces agita la mano en símbolo de despedida para Yuuri y Chris.

Las puertas se cierran segundos después.

El suizo silba divertido de la reacción de Phichit, del gesto perdido de Victor y la risita contenida de Yuuri que nada sorprendido está al parecer.

—Yuuri, eres muy mala influencia para tus amigos—. Gimotea cual niño pequeño mientras sigue sobando la zona golpeada.

Las puertas del elevador vuelven a abrirse, Chris avanza a la salida.

—Buenas noches, Victor, Yuuri. —Se detiene a guiñar un ojo al japonés. —Yo creo que has hecho un gran trabajo con él, Yuuri.

El rostro arrebolado y la sonrisa tímida es lo último que ve Chris antes de que el elevador se cierre.

Él avanza con renovados ánimos, su sensualidad desprendiéndose de cada poro. Ah, para la final tendrá más de una recompensa.

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> …
> 
> ¡He vuelto!
> 
> No con historias que debería continuar… Pero, aquí estoy.
> 
> Rayos, sí, leyeron bien, fue un intento de Chris/Phichit. No es gracioso, igual estoy a un paso de reír como posesa por lo que he escrito. Diablos, estos patinadores me han abducido. Phichito me salió más picarón de lo pensado y Chris más pasivo que otra cosa, ¿cuándo se intercambiaron los roles?
> 
> Así no se pinches puede… En fin, esto es lo que hay.
> 
> Alguien sería tan amable de escribir un lemmon de ellos y publicarlo por favor, necesito algo así de ellos, en serio.
> 
> Por el posible OoC, los errores de gramática y ortografía, una disculpa.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
